What Does It Take
by madamefruitcake
Summary: Alex and Gene grow increasingly further apart, what will it take to get them back to how they were or acknowledge their feelings for one another? Rating changed from T to M from Chapter 9!
1. Definitely Pissed Off

Thud, thud, thud, thud. _'I knew I shouldn't have drank so much last night'_ Alex thought. After rousing around from her slumber properly, she realised somebody was at the door. "Shit! It's 10 o'clock!" She knew at that exact moment, who would be stood on the other side of her door. Quickly, she ran to the door after putting her dressing gown over her underdressed body and opened it to reveal Gene Hunt, a very angry Gene Hunt at that. _'Great, hello bollocking'_

"What's up Drake, you got some toffee nosed lawyer in there?" he spat.

She hated when he did this, accused her of sleeping with every posh bloke on the planet. _'Is this what he seriously thinks of me? Bastard. Well fuck him then'. _"Er- yes actually, you have distuburbed him giving me a good seeing to, so will you please bugger off!" She, however was not expecting the reaction she got from him. He was stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly with an element of shock on his face.

_'Lucky twat' _he thought. Clearing his throat he replied "Well, I knew you were a tart even by your standards but you never usually let your sleeping around get in the way of work". This earny him a smack across the face.

"Believe it or not Gene" she emphasised his name by quoting with her fingers, she knew it pissed him off, "I actually do not have somebody here, I over slept! You know, I am only human, it was an accident! You should know I don't have anyone here, I was with you all last night, getting drunk! Which is where I am every night so I have no chance to go sleeping around with every man in London" she slammed the door in his face and went to get ready for work, making sure she did everything slower than usual to make her self later for work.

Gene stomped off, utterly pissed off, however feeling quite smug that she chose to spend every night with him when she could be out enjoying herself.

* * *

When Alex got into CID, she noticed Gene's office door was closed and all the blinds were shut. _'Definitely pissed off then'_ she thought. This sort of thing was routine for the pair of them, aruge and shot at work, by beer o'clock it had all blew over and they were getting pissed together in Luigi's. It wasn't going to happen tonight, she didn't want to be in the company of someone who thought so little of her. She thought they were getting along better than ever, after dealing with Mac and the corruption, the shooting which was surprising as they got back to normal pretty much by the afternoon of her waking up. They'd fought off D&C so they were now able to get on with real policing without some creepy weirdo looking over their shoulder every five minutes.

A while later, Gene came out of his office announcing beer o'clock. Alex looked at her watch noticing it was only 5 o'clock, the others realised it was early but they made themself scarce before he changed his mind. He walked over to her desk but she refused to look up as she tidied her desk up and slung her jacket on. Getting up, Gene finally spoke "See you down at Luigi's Bolly".

She turned back before opening the double doors, "Actually, you won't because I won't be there" and with that she walked out. Gene was left confused and wondering what was different to any other time they argued. She always easy to wind up, this morning wasn't any different. He heard the sound of her heels getting fainter and fainter as she walked away from him.

* * *

In Luigi's, Gene was sat on his own in the corner. Usually by now, he'd be thoroughly drunk and he'd be staring at Alex's gorgeous face wittering on about something he didn't understand nor care about. However, tonight he wasn't in the mood for drinking. He felt like an arse sat there on his own and felt like a poof for missing her company. Alex was sat upstairs in her flat, trying to make a point to Gene. She doubted whether it was working though and was sat there flicking through crap channels on the TV feeling very lonely. She knew if she went downstairs and sat with the others, she'd still end up being sat with Gene at the end of the night and din't want that to happen.

She went and put her nighty on to get ready for bed. She thought Gene would turn up banging at the door demanding her to go down and stop being mardy but he didn't.

**TBC.**

**Yes, I have started another story! Thanks to everyone! :D This chapter isn't brilliant and hasn't got much content but stick with it and all will become clear in the next chapter. *She hopes* xx**


	2. Letting Off Some Steam

It had been going on for just over a week, the same occurance. Gene and Alex arguing more and more then at the end of the night, Alex going straight home. On one occasion, she stayed down at Luigi's for a drink and sat at the bar when a good looking man walked over to her; buying her drinks and chatting her up. The morning after that night, Gene had been in a foul mood.

She walked into CID and saw the office was busy with Ray and Chris actually doing something for once. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Guv rung us all to come in early this morning ma'am, there's been an explosion down the prison" Ray announced.

Alex frowned for a moment, considering what he'd just said "And do you know why I wasn't rung, Ray?"

"No idea ma'am. Best off askin' the Guv". She knew there was trouble ahead, she was furious! _'Why on Earth wouldn't he ring me? I'm a Detective Inspector for God sake!'_

Walking towards Gene's office, she composed herself ready to give him a verbal ear bashing. Entering without knocking, something she made sure to do as she knew how much it pissed him off, she saw his office was actually empty. _'Where the hell is he?'_ she pondered. Closing the door behind her, she sat in his chair behind his desk and waited for him.

* * *

She heard the double doors open and the click of his crocodile boots on the floor tiles. "Anyone seen Drake?" he bellowed, guessing Ray had informed him of her whereabouts, she leant her elbows on the resk ready for him to walk in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he shouted

"Waiting for you! Where have you been?" she stood up, making it perfectly clear she was in no mood for his attitude and rage.

"There is something that happens round here every so often Inspector, it's called work. You know, policing" he replied sarcasticly

"Don't give me that, why didn't you call me this morning about the fire?"

He looked her up and down, noticed her face was flushed with anger. "Thought you'd be busy" he replied nonchalantly.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" that's it, he'd really gone and done it now!

"You, slutting it around the other night"

Alex didn't know what his problem was lately, he was being so bitchy and sly. She wasn't going to stoop to his level so just fixed him with an evil glare stating "We have work to do, arsonists to catch so I'd rather not do this here and now" and she slammed the office door on the way out.

* * *

At Luigi's that night, Alex chose to go and sit with Ray, Chris and Shaz, leaving Gene sat on his own. _'Serves him right, the bastard' _she thought. She didn't realise how much she enjoyed drinking with the three of them, they were good company, even if a little immature but cheered her up a hell of a lot. Chris and Shaz went home early leaving her with the company of Ray. Just as she was about to announce she was going he declared he was going to the bar to buy them another round of drinks. _'What the hell, one more round won't hurt'._

On his return, Alex greatfully accepted the rather large glass of wine and sipped at it.

"Ma'am, what's up with you and the Guv lately?"

"What's not up lately?" she asked more to herself, than Ray.

He gave her a sympathetic smile and leant in closer to her, "Look Alex, erm... If you ever wanna let some steam off, you know where I am"

Leaning in closer herself, she'd never really noticed her blue his eyes were. Yes, Gene's were blue but Ray's were something else, they were gorgeous. Lowering her tone to a more seductive voice she replied "And what are you suggesting Sergant?"

He leapt back, "Shit ma'am. I erm, didn't mean like that! I best be off" he pretty much jumped up and ran out of the restaurant leaving her on her own. She giggled a bit, she knew exactly what he meant but felt like having a little fun seeing as she was in a slightly better mood. She'd practically scared the poor bloke away though, _'not done that in a while'_ she smiled to herself. Finishing off her wine, she stood up deciding it was time to leave. As she made her way towards the stairs, she noticed Gene sat in the corner looking rather lonely and rather glum. _'Oh well, it's his own fault'. _

_

* * *

_

When Alex got up to her flat, she went straight to the bedroom and put her comfy pajama's on and got the bottle of wine from the fridge. She then picked up her dictaphone and started to speak about all the things going around in her head.

"Gene Hunt. What is wrong with him lately? He seems to be seriously ticked off with me, all the time. I haven't done anything to piss him off more than usual, that I know of anyway, hmm... What could it be? I don't know why I should be bothered about it, I'm used to his snide remarks but it's just been more than that. It's as if one minute we're fine and the next he's driving me away. Why would be he doing that? Is he getting sick of me and my 'psychiatry crap'? Could I really be that annoying? Also, I don't understand why he thinks I'm such a slut, I haven't been with any man since I get here apart from the one night stand with the 'thatcherite wanker' which he knows about. I'm sure he's had plenty of one night stands but knowing what I know about people and psychology I still cannot fathom the mystery that is Gene Hunt"

She sighed, taking drinking a glass full of wine in whole before she started again.

"I just want things to go back to normal, 'unbreakable' as he says, or said. I miss him, my Gene Genie. He's always been there for me, whenever I've needed him and now I don't think he'd give me the time of day. It's driving me insane not knowing why. I'm going to make it my mission to get inside his head and find out. I have to do it for me, it's breaking my heart."

Alex started to sob silently until she fell asleep with the dictaphone in her hand and tears soaking the cushion her head was lying on, on the sofa.

**TBC.**

**Not entirely sure where I'm going with this, I have a rough idea in my head but no idea how to get there but I'll stick with it. Thanks for my reviews on the previous chapter, hopefully future chapters will be updated more quickly and a bit longer :) xxx**


	3. Clear Off

The next morning in CID, Gene was late and walked in to see that there was clearly a case going on. Noticing Alex was scribbling on some paper at her desk, he waltzed over to Ray.

"What's the crack Raymondo?"

"Reported robbery last night at the bank"

"Right, what are we waiting for? Let's fire up the Quattro"

Upon hearing Gene, Alex made to get up and put her coat on but was stopped by him, "You can stay here Drake. Me and Raymondo have this covered"

Alex felt hurt how Gene was shutting her out, Ray gave her a small smile of reassurance and before she could argue back, Gene had gone and shouted Ray on his way. She made a mental note to have it out with him, he was taking it too far and she didn't know how much more she could handle.

* * *

When they returned, Gene walked past Alex's desk shouting "Drake! Tea, five sugars. Now", on his way. Hearing his door shut, Alex got up and stormed into his office. She slammed the door behind her and closed all the blinds, this was not something she wanted everyone else seeing.

"Right. I've actually had enough of this now! What is your problem? You're acting completely unprofessional, never mind being an utter bastard to me, I thought we were mates Gene"

"Don't bloody start, woman"

"You are un-bloody-believable!"

"Thank you"

"Oh for God sake" she sighed. Sitting down on the chair opposite his desk, she felt utterly defeated. Gene looked at her with a twang of guilt, he as doing this to her. He couldn't help it, he had to drive her away. For his sake and her own. "Please, just. I dunno"

"I'm not in the mood for one of your little pep talks Inspector so if you don't mind"

"Yes actually, I do mind. All you've done this past week is be mean and rude to me. Constantly insulting me and being hurtful. I don't know what I've done to upset you, if anything but I'd rather you tell me than cut me out like you did earlier. I am on your team and I thought that at least counted for something but if this is how you treat people you're supposed to care about then I just think you don't care about your team anymore, me more than the others. But what the hell ay, you're only the Guv. Only our leader, the one we're supposed to look up to and respect. However, right now, you're losing every ounce of respect I have for you and I don't like it"

She looked at him quizzically, wishing he said something. "Well say something"

"Clear off" he retorted.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a whisper, hints of tears glazing her eyes.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently

She had to laugh or she'd cry and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him. "Do you want me to leave, is that it?"

"That's your decision"

"Well I suppose that's it then. You've made my decision for me, I shall be out of your hair as soon as possible", a single tear fell down her face as she turned and left.

Gene ran a hand over his face, _'Jesus Christ, that was not supposed to happen!' _

_

* * *

_

Alex ran out of CID and to the toilet to clean her tear-stained face up. Ray was the only one to see her as Chris and Shaz were in the kitchen canoodling, the rest of CID were too daft to notice and probably didn't even care.

Heading to the ladies after her, he went in reluctantly to see Alex sat on the floor in floods of tears.

"Alex!"

"He hates me Ray" she sobbed

"What, I'm sure he doesn't" he bent down to her level and wiped her cheek delicately with his hand.

"He wants me to go"

"Go? Go where?"

"Away. Transfer. Resign. Anything will do him" she leapt forwards and cried into his chest.

Ray was unsure what to do but anyone could tell she needed comfort and reassurance, almost like a child would need. "Come on, let's get you home"

"What about the Guv?" she pulled back to look in his eyes

"Stay here and clean up, I'll go tell him that I'm taking you home"

"Thanks Ray" she smiled at him.

* * *

Gene heard a knock at the door, praying it wasn't Alex giving him another guilt trip, he recluctantly told whoever it was to enter. He was please to see it was Ray. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm taking DI Drake home, Guv"

"And why would you do that?"

"Erm, she's in the ladies, in pieces. She can't stay here in that state"

"Fine. But I want to see you back within the hour"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Yeah, yeah what?" he shouted.

"Yes, Guv" he replied.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard Gene say something.

"Erm, tell her that-"

"What? That you're sorry? Sorry for treating her like shit, making her feel worthless and like she doesn't belong on this team? Sorry for making her want to transfer? For God sake, she's the best thing that's happened to us in a long time, she's worth ten times more than you!"

"YES! YES! I KNOW!"

"What?"

"Forget it, take the day off. Make sure she's okay"

"Er, okay" with that, he left in persuit of Alex.

**TBC.**


	4. Make Or Break

Ray followed Alex into her flat, he'd never been in here before, just the two of them. It felt quite awkward, usually it was only the Guv that came up here with her. Alex busied herself with the kettle making some coffee for the both of them. Walking back in the lounge, she found Ray was stood awkwardly and shuffling his feet on the floor beside the coffee table.

"You can sit down you know Ray"

"Yeah, course. Tar for the tea"

"Well, it's coffee actually. Do you want me to make you some tea?"

Ray was amazed at how considerate she actually was despite the way she is treated. He knows in his heart that he has given her plenty of grief, sly snipes and sexist comments, not making her job very easy but still she'd go out of her way to make sure he was okay. He supposed that's what it's like being a mother.

"No, don't worry about it. Sit down"

Alex leaned across the back of the sofa with her head resting on the palm of her hand. Sipping her coffee, she tried to cover up the fact that tears were starting to well up in her eyes. However, Ray does notice. He takes her cup from her hand and places it down on the table, along with his. Shuffling closer, he pulls her into his embrace and rocks her while she cries. At first, Alex is surprised by his tenderness but soon relaxes into his body as the tears cloud her vision.

* * *

A little while later, Alex is woken up by the knocking of her front door. Ray is fast asleep so she carefully removes herself from his arms and gets up to answer it. Opening the door, she finds a very drunk looking Gene. She goes to slam the door in his face but his foot wedges it open preventing her from doing so.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Can I com'in?" he slurred.

"No"

"Why 'ot?"

"Now isn't a good time"

As soon as he hears the words, he pushes past her and heads straight for the bedroom. "S'up, got someone in 'ere?" He couldn't help but feel the jealousy well up in him, upon finding it empty, he sighed in relief. Heading back out, he found Ray asleep on the sofa. His anger got the better of him.

"What the fuck is 'e doin' 'ere?"

"None of your business"

Walking over to him, he shook him awake, "DS Carling! If you don't get your arse out'ta 'ere pronto, you'll flamin' well know abou' it"

He got up quickly and made a dash for the door. When he reached it, he felt confused as the why Gene was here this late, turning around he found Alex with a grim expression on her face. "You alright Alex, you want me to stay?"

Gene fought his contol not to point blank punch him there and then. He looked at Alex and saw her smiling at Ray "No thanks, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow"

After Ray had gone, Gene turned his anger towards Alex. "Well?" he boomed.

"Well what?"

"Him. You."

"Yes?" she was begining to wind him up now, she could tell.

"What the fuck is going on in 'ere?"

"He was looking after me Gene! Making sure I was okay, not that you'd know anything about that! All you do is bully people where as Ray has been there for me tonight when I felt my world was crashing down around me! I can't get to my daughter, I've learned to live with that- but now you. You're just a bully Gene!" she couldn't take it anymore, she broke down there in front of him. She didn't care about her dignity anymore, he made her feel like she had none anyway.

Gene watched her collapse on the floor in front of him, he didn't know what to do. Scratching the back of his neck, he knew it was time to stop. Stop taking it out on her, after all, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't keep a lid on his emotions. This all started with him being jealous for no good reason, he couldn't stand to thought of _his Bolly _with someone else. It just couldn't happen, it would kill him.

He carefully walked over to her, he didn't want to startle or scare her. Bending down, he scooped her up in his arms while she was still crying. He felt her snuggle into his chest and bury her face into his neck. He was astounded by how relaxed she was in his arms after everything he'd put her though recently. Carrying her through to the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed but she still had a hold of him as her arms were locked around his neck. He had no choice but to lie down with her.

After ten or so minutes of Alex being wrapped in his arms, she stopped crying. Sniffling, she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered hesitantly

"I dunno Bolls" he said as he met her gaze.

"You must have a reason, have I done something wrong? Are you sick of me? Am I annoying and you want to me leave? At least then I'll know why you've been cold towards me. I don't know what to do anymore" he tears started to fall again so he did the only thing he could think.

"You've done nothing" he bent his head down slowly and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away so quickly, she didn't know whether it actually happened or not. She chose to kiss him back, more forcefully this time, her hands went to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Their lips nipped and sucked at each others as their tongues fought for dominance.

"No" he pulled back and jumped off the bed away from her.

She instantly missed the warmth of his body next to hers and the silk feel of his lips on hers. "Gene?" she whispered.

"I've got to go", with that, he was out the door and gone. Alex's tears fell again in full flow, she was confused, worse than before.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Well, here's another update! Things are progressing now, thanks for all the favourites/alerts etc. Hope everyone is enjoying it, reviews would be great!**


	5. Drink Or Dinner

The next morning, Alex noticed that both Gene and Ray were avoiding her at work. _'Great, just what I need'_ she thought. When she was sat at her desk, she could feel Gene's gaze burning into her through his office windows. Looking up, she held eye contact with him for around ten seconds until he looked away.

Also looking away, she noticed Ray was heading towards her with a strange look. "Ma'am"

"You don't have to call me that you know" she smiled at his obvious awkwardness.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have been there making things worse"

"Don't say sorry, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there"

"Yeah well, the Guv don't see it like that. Gave me a right bollockin' this morning"

"Well let me buy you a large drink at Luigi's later, to say thank you"

"Alright, you're on" he smiled and walked away.

* * *

Ray couldn't contain his happiness of having a planned drink with the most gorgeous bird he'd ever seen. Of course, he knew he had no chance with her, she'd definitely be off limits to him anyway. The Guv had been him straight on that one earlier. It didn't stop him fantasizing or dreaming though, what it'd be like to kiss her, lie with her in bed. He counted his lucky stars last night when she didn't pull away from his embrace, but settled into him. If only he'd have stayed awake to savour them moment.

* * *

Gene saw the whole thing from his office, they exchanged small smiles throughout their conversation. He couldn't stop the jealousy coming back to him from last night. There was only one thing for it, he had to stop this. It was obvious to see that her and Ray were becoming closer and Gene could only blame himself. After all, it was down to him for upsetting her in the first place.

Standing up and opening his door, he shouted the woman who'd been in his thoughts and dreams for the last 3 years.

"DI Drake" he declared while pointing into his office, making his meaing clear.

She looked up at him, he didn't know what to make of her expression so just headed back into his office and waited for her. Alex felt like a bag of nerves, she hadn't spoken to him since last night when they'd kissed. Alex entered his office with reluctance and closed the door ready for the abuse she knew was coming.

"Guv?" she asked, reasonably calm considering.

"Look Bolls, I want you to listen and I don't want any interruptions. Think you can do that?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Right. Good." After a few seconds, he started again. "I don't want you to, well we, as a team. No, CID don't want you to transfer, me included. I haven't spoken to them about it directly but I know they wouldn't want you to. You're a valuable asset to the team and you shouldn't go just because I've been a bastard to you"

"Is this your way of apologising?"

"I thought I said no interruptions" she raised her eye brow at him and placed her hand on his hip. "Well yeah, it is I suppose. I don't have a reason why I have been but I know I'm gonna stop. Not good for morale and all that"

She felt a surge of confidence that she hadn't felt in a long time, "And is this because of last night?"

Gene suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down at his desk, twiddling his thumbs. "No" he coughed awkwardly.

Alex felt she had the power over him for once, leaning over his desk and giving him an eye full of her cleavage, she whispered seductively "I think you're lying Guv"

She watched him gulp then stand up, Alex then stood up and watched him intensely.

"And I think you should get back to work Inspector" he replied, trying to regain some power over her.

* * *

Gene announced it was beer o'clock and watched everyone leave CID apart from Alex and Ray. The door was slightly open so he could hear part of their conversation.

"Want me to walk you down there Alex?"

"No thanks, you go ahead without me. I'm just finishing this report up"

"Okay, see you in a bit"

"Bye Ray"

After he was gone, Gene came out from his office. "Er, let me take you out for dinner. Yanno, as erm, my way of apologising"

Alex was completely flabbergasted, maybe he was sorry after all. "I'd love to Gene-"

"Great, come on then. Not Luigi's though" he smiled.

"But" she interrupted

"But?" he enquired

"Sorry, I erm- I said I'd meet Ray for a drink"

"Oh right, it's like that now is it?"

"Like what?" her face showed her defensivness

"He's slipping you one"

Gene knew the sting on his cheek from her slap was well and truely deserved.

"I told you last night! What's the point any more? It's not even worth explaining myself to you because a) you don't listen and b) it's none of your business"

Alex turned to walk away, hurt evident all over her face. Gene grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, he couldn't hold eye contact. "Er, it's just a drink?" he asked softly.

The grip on her arm slackened slightly and Alex pulled away, "You shouldn't even have to ask Gene" she replied sadly. He watched her walk out of CID and for once in his life, felt guilty. Gene Hunt never felt guilty. Not over some bird, she however, was not some bird.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up super speedy because I wanted to leave it here for now and put the rest into the next chapter. Hope this one's okay :)**


	6. Did You Mean It

As soon as Gene walked into Luigi's, he saw Alex and Ray deep in conversation over a bottle of wine. The jealousy he felt shot through him faster than a bullet would, he thought back to the previous night in her flat. He had her in his arms, her kiss on his lips but he went, let her go. It was his fault, all of this and he just had to sit back and watch. Heading over to the bar, he ordered the most expensive bottle of wine, the one Alex loved but he refused to buy it her, unless he was in a very good mood. Walking over to the lone table in the corner, he placed it down along with the two glasses and waited for her to finish with Ray.

Two hours later, Gene felt a fool. A fool for ever thinking she'd go to him, of course- why would she? She looked like she was having a great time with Ray. She looked utterly pissed and noticed how much closer her and Ray had drawn together since he'd been sulking in the corner.

* * *

"You always do tha' fing when you lie Ray" Alex slurred.

"What thing?"

"Touch your mushmash" she giggled

"You're crazy, woman"

"No, you do!" She protested, "Your mush- no mustache, yes! That's it!"

Shaking his head at her, he smiled. She did make an adorable drunk and she of course was goregous.

"Alex, you're drunk"

She giggled then looked intently into his eyes. "You have gorgeous eyes"

Ray instantly blushed and drew back trying to create some distance, not wanting to be seen as soft he replied "And you're a very gorgeous bird, I'm surprised the Guv ain't had your ankles behind your ears by now" he chuckled to himself.

Alex's face dropped. Ray wished he couple take the words back straight the way, he knew what her and the Guv had been like lately. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to say that"

She stood up and pushed the chair back, "It always come to sex with men doesn't it!" she took a quick glance at Gene who'd not made it subtle that he had been watching, before running up to her flat.

Gene shot up and headed for Ray, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing Guv, I swear"

"Well what was that comment about sex for then?"

"I dunno, honestly!"

"I think you're lying, Sergeant. You better not have suggested you wanted to shag her or I'll have your knackers in a vice!"

"What? No! I didn't"

With a punch to Ray's gut, Gene followed Alex's exit up to her flat.

* * *

Gene listened at the door and could hear faint sounds of Alex's sobs, after knocking and waiting he knocked again. More insistently this time.

"Go away Ray", he heard her shout

"It's me, Bolly"

He heard her opening the door before he saw her. The door opened to reveal Alex with black tear marks down her face and dressed in thick pajarma's, she didn't say anything to him, she just jumped into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

They were stood there for a good five mintues, Gene didn't know where to put himself. Their relationship was so hot and cold, he was confused. She pulled back once all the tears had dried from her eyes.

"Sorry" she blushed.

"Come on, inside you"

They both settled down onto the sofa, Alex in the crook of Gene's neck with her arm around his torso. He rested his head on hers as he felt hers becoming heavy on his shoulder.

* * *

It was around 2.30am when Alex woke up. She reluctantly shook herself free of Gene's embrace which roused him awake too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"Don't worry about it", he made to stand up but felt Alex tugging on his hand.

"Gene"

He sat back down and waited for her to continue, when she said nothing he intervened. "What happened between you and Ray earlier?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not asking Drake" he spat, the anger clouded over him, anger at the fact Ray had upset her. He was the one that looked out for her over the past few weeks and he goes and upsets here, she's got next to know one now.

"He was just drunk and being insensitive, he didn't upset me- not really. He just made me think and that upset me"

"So thinking about men and sex made you upset?" he questioned curiously.

"For God sake Guv, it's personal!"

"I see"

She looked at him and saw his face downcast, he'd been trying and she'd shut him out. Time for her to feel guilty.

"Look, I'm happy you care but I just don't want to share it. Don't take it personally"

"Right, yeah. Whatever, I better be going"

"You don't have to go" she whispered as her hand crept across his back to rest on his shoulder.

He looked back at her curiously and saw a look in her eyes which he couldn't quite fathom.

"Is this your way of getting me into your bed?"

"Just go then!" she shouted while retracting her hand. Alex really wasn't in the mood for this, she was confused.

Gene's face screwed up in confusion as he stood up.

"Right, I'm sick to death of this!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry" she started to cry gently, "I need to go"

Gene looked gobsmacked, he thought he'd sorted all this about the transfer, apologised, tried to make things better.

"Go where?"

"Transfer"

"And what about what I said?" he asked trying not to let his emotions show

"What about it?" she replied

"I thought we'd agreed, you weren't going anywhere"

"Well just because you're not being an arsehole to me anymore, it hasn't changed things. I can't work with you"

"Why can't you?" he bellowed

"Because I can't trust that you won't hurt me again", her sobs got more voilent until she was in floods of tears.

"You have my word" he stated seriously.

"That's not good enough" she cried between sobs

"Look, I don't know what you want me to do" he rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness

"Why did you kiss me the other night?" she blurted out, her sobs were fainter now so Gene couldn't pretend he hadn't heard her

_'Shit'_ he thought. "I don't know" he muttered, he felt nervous not knowing where this would lead but he had to try and do something to stop her from going. He hasn't got a clue on how he'd be able to live without her, wake up in the morning knowing she wouldn't be at work an go to Luigi's every night knowing she wouldn't be drinking with him. It was at that moment he realised what she actually meant to him. He cared about her more than anything else in the world, she kept him sane and made perfect sense to him. He was surprised to feel butterflies in his stomach when he looked down into her eyes. Did he love her? It was certainly close and certainly something.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered gently while looking up into his eyes.

"Well I had to shut that gob of yours some way"

Looking away, she sniffled and wiped away her tears. He obviously could brush it off as nothing, to her it meant something, he meant something. "Right well, good" she stuttered. "I'm going to bed, you're welcome to stay on the sofa. Good night" she said hurridly while rushing away into her bedroom.

_'What is wrong with you?' _he questioned to himself, he was angry. She was basically wearing her heart on her sleeve and he'd gone and messed it up. Again. He couldn't do anything right when it came to her, maybe he was the one that should be leaving.

* * *

**OH GOD! I'm so sorry everyone! I promise it will get happier soon, it's well depressing at the minute! **


	7. A Few Small Notes

The next morning, Alex strolled into the front room, ready to go to work and surprisingly found Gene Hunt asleep on her sofa and her note pad in his hand. She smiled at the sight, he looked so peaceful. She stroked a strand of hair out of his face and bent down to give him the softest of kisses to his forehead. She then carefully took the note pad out of his hand and saw he had been writing.

_'Alex, you know I'm not good with words but I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, I need to. I don't know how I've coped with you for so long but I've got used to you I suppose. You're extremely annoying but I wouldn't want to change that and I certainly don't want you to go. I'd go insane not seeing that boney arse of yours grace my presence every day. I'm probably going to regret telling you this but you've tought me a lot, like that great poof Tyler. But Tyler wasn't as easy on the eye as you, of course.'_

Alex couldn't help the smile that was plastered all over her face and the small giggle at the last bit. She looked at Gene to make sure she hadn't woken him, she hadn't. Standing up, she sat in the chair opposite and continued reading.

_'Thing is Bolls, I dunno how to make it right. You're my partner in crime! Unbreakable. We're there fighting the scum of the earth together and I just want that back.'_

Tears fell down her cheeks, she was happy. She had a feeling things were going to get better, she knew he cared for her, wanted what was best for her and didn't mean to hurt her. Gene Hunt wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone, unless it was physically hurting London's finest scum. Alex ripped the note from Gene off and placed it in her pocket to keep safe. Taking the pen off the coffee table, she began writing before heading out to work.

* * *

Gene woke to find himself still in Alex's flat. _'Shit. What time is it?' _he thought. Looking at the clock, he saw it was half 8, at least he had half an hour to get into work. Searching the flat, he found Alex had gone then panicked. He couldn't find that note anywhere, finally he found the note pad on the table. Picking it up, he saw Alex's handwriting on it.

_'Gene, you can start by taking me out to dinner tonight and I know, "wear something slutty". Love Bolly x'_

He was gobsmacked, if he knew it was gonna be that easy, he wold have done it a long time ago. He kept scanning over the last bit, _'Love Bolly x'. _What did that actually mean? Anything? Before he sent himself crazy with his mind in overdrive, he headed to work.

* * *

Alex was sat at her desk when Gene walked in, butterflies crashed everywhere on her insides. As he walked past her desk, he gave her a small smile before dropping a bit of paper in front of her. When Gene entered his office, she watched him sit down and cross his ankles on the edge of his desk. They held eye contact for about a minute until Alex's gaze was drawn towards the paper on her desk. Picking it up, it read:

_'You know me too well Bolly, sounds perfect. Pick you up at 8 x'_

She grins widely before looking up at Gene, who was still watching her as she looked away and blushed.

A little while later, Alex goes into the small kitchenette to make herself some coffee when she hears footsteps behind her.

"Make me one as well, will ya?" she hears his strong Mancunian accent say

"Sure", she sets on making herself the coffee and him the tea.

"Tar. And erm, just a quick question" he stated nonchalantly

"Yes?" she asked curiously

"Bra open at the front or back?"

She laughed, a loud, girly and infectious laugh that made Gene smile. Gene Hunt rarely smiled.

"You're a bit presumptious aren't you?"

"You're a woman Bolls, no woman can resist the Gene Genie charm. It's nature"

Alex giggled and unfortunately had to agree with him on that one, not that she'd tell him of course.

"If you say so Guv"

"Oh you wait and see Bolly Kecks, you wait and see" he muttered more to himself than her as he watched her pert bottom waltz out of the kitchenette and back into CID.

* * *

Gene announced that it was 'lunctime' and CID filed out for their regular weekend of boozing down Luigi's, while he headed back into his office for a while. He heard the clicking of high heels and knew who it was.

"Shouldn't you be dolling yourself up for dinner?" he asked

"Just making sure you were still up for it"

"Of course I bloody am. I meant it this morning you know, my erm- my note"

As Gene stood up, Alex walked round and took his hand delicately in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. What she did next really surprised him, she leant up and gave him a small kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear "I know".

With that, she withdrew and offered him a smile and headed out of CID to get ready for her dinner date with Gene.

* * *

**There's my attempt at making things all nice again :) And yes, I stole Gene's quote from epidose 7, loved it the first time around and I still love it now! Review please! :)**


	8. Much Better Than Slutty

Alex was stood in front of her bedroom mirror in her lacey, black underwear including suspenders, deciding on what to wear. She didn't have a clue and she'd already tried on most of her clothes already. Some were either too slutty or too casual. She really wished she'd wrote on the note about going for dinner tomorrow so then she at least had chance to go and buy something new which would hopefully wow Gene.

She heard a knock at the door. _'Shit, he's early'. _Alex grabbed her black silk dressing gown, wrapping it round her on the way to answer the door. Gene was stood there with a bunch of beautiful yellow and pink flowers. She noticed he was wearing a jet black suit with crisp white shirt, undone at the top with his tie hanging loosely from his neck, again undone.

"Well Bolly, I knew you said wear something slutty but I wasn't expecting this"

She giggled before opening the door wider to let him past. Gene could smell the flowery perfume on her skin and it smelt gorgeous, he noticed it was different to the one she wore usually, she usually smelt of strawberries.

"Sorry, I'm not quite ready yet. Still unsure of what to wear", she blushed in embarrassment, clearly wanting to make an effort for Gene. "Are those for me?" she asked, gesturing to the flowers.

"No, they're for Luigi. Of course they're for you, you fruitcake"

She busied herself putting flowers in a vase while Gene helped himself to the open bottle of wine on the kitchen side. "Started without me 'ave ya'?" referring to the drink.

"Yeah, sorry. Just fancied a glass" she replied hurridly. Honestly, it was dutch courage but she'd be damned if she actually told Gene that. She stepped closer to Gene and grabbed both ends of the tie which was hanging from his neck. "I'll do it up for you" she breathed, flustered at the sheer closeness of them. "Right, I'm going to get dressed then now", she edged back out of his personal space and headed for the bedroom.

"You could always go like that you know, if you can't decide on what to wear", Gene's eyes rolled up and down her body, taking in the area of her chest that was revealed and her long legs. _'Hmm, stockings or tights?'_ he wondered. He hoped they were stockings.

"Now if you can't come up with any useful suggestions, shut up", she smirked at him.

"Well if you want useful suggestions, why didn't you say?" he got up from where he was sat on the sofa and walked over to the bedroom while pulling Alex along with him. He stood in front of the bed looking down at the huge pile of clothes. He had to admit, being in Alex's bedroom made him nervous. He could smell the stronger scent of her perfume that lingered there. "So, what were you deciding between?"

Alex had to stop the laugh that was soon to come at the situation they were currently in. Gene Hunt helping with fashion. She never thought she'd see the day. She lifted up an emerald green silk dress. She loved this dress because it reminded her so much of the one Keira Knightly wore in Atonement, one of her all time favourite films. The other outfit was a very tight and short dark blue dress.

"Blimey, can you even fit in this?" he asked, while inspecting the smaller dress. Alex just gave him a death glare although Gene could tell there was no malice behind it.

"Right, the green dress it is"

"I didn't think that would be "slutty" enough for you" she wiggled her fingers to emphasise her point, also knowing it would wind Gene up.

Looking her up and down, he replied. "This is better than slutty", tossing her the green dress and heading towards the door.

"Better?" she asked causing him to paused at the door.

Turning around to look her straight in the eye, he replid. "Much better"

* * *

The Quattro pulled up outside a nice looking restaurant. Alex got out and saw they were parked on double yellow lines.

"Gene, we can't park here"

"Say's who?" He simply threw his warrant card on the dashboard as if it being there would authorize him to park there. Alex just simply tutted at him.

Once they were showed to their table, Alex removed her big furry coat and gave it to the waiter. Gene thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, it then reminded him of why he'd been such an insensitive bastard to her. He did know why he did it, he did it because he wanted to stop whatever they had between them going furthur. She was out of his league and Gene knew it. He knew he fancied the pants of her, the whole of CID knew that but he felt more than that towards her. He was trying to push her away in order to push his feelings away. It only made them stronger and in the process, hurt Alex.

"Still think it's better than slutty?" she felt self conscious from the way Gene was staring at her, so obviously.

"Definitely"

Alex blushed furiously.

* * *

Alex and Gene were in the Quattro, driving back. Alex was staring out of the window thinking about Gene while Gene was driving, thinking about Alex. The evening had gone smoothly, they'd both chatted and generally had a good time. Alex was greatful with the way Gene was being with her, he was obviously sorry for everything that had happened, she still wanted to know why though. She supposed she'd never find out, afterall, Gene Hunt wasn't one to talk about his feelings or whatever was wrong with him. She cared greatly for Gene, and it hurt her to think of him being so cold and hateful towards her. She'd been so close to filling out a transfer form but she didn't have the heart to do it. At least, she had to chance to get things back to normal and see him if she was still at Fenchurch East CID, if she transfered, she'd be heart broken. She wouldn't see any of them at all and she didn't think she could bare not seeing Gene.

Gene couldn't think of anything apart from Alex. She had drove him crazy all night, looking beautiful and with her glorious and infectious laugh. He seriously hoped he could be forgiven, he wanted to put everything behind them. Not for the first time, he thought back to the night he was in her bed, his arms wrapped around her, their lips locked together. Then he thought of the moment she asked him whether he meant it and the hurt in her eyes that was plain to see, at how easily he could brush it off as 'trying to shut her up'. He found it to her to tell her, he couldn't tell her the truth. Yes, it did mean something to him, it was all he dreamed about for the past 3 years; having Alex in his arms.

* * *

"Do you wanna pop down for a drink?" Gene asked as they pulled up outside Luigi's.

"Not dressed like this, no", Alex saw Gene look down in dissappointment. She could tell how much effort he'd put in to trying to make her feel better. "But you can come upstairs for a drink if you want?"

Gene looked up and smiled, a really goody smile that made Alex's face light up.

* * *

**Thought I'd leave it here for now, I have an idea for a new story but hopefully I'll resist the temptation in starting another one until this one has finished! Please review :)**


	9. A Change In Atmosphere

Alex and Gene were slouched on the sofa comfortably with half a dozen empty bottle of wine in front of them. Gene had his cowboy boots casually slung across the floor with legs crossed at his ankles, resting on the table. Alex was curled up and leaning against the back of the sofa, admiring Gene.

"Ya' know somethin' Bolls?" he asked, turning to face her. Alex looked at him drunkenly while Gene's gaze looked over her body appreciatively and unsubtlely.

"What?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I prefered you as you were before, in that green dress" he hid his smirk into his wine glass before taking a large gulp.

Alex looked down at herself, since being back from their 'date', she went and got changed into something more comfy; a large grey woolly jumper with patterns on the front and a pair of black leggins, leaving her feet bare. Looking back at Gene, she leant forward slightly and lowered her tone to a breathy whisper. "I could go and put it back on if you want to"

Gene waggled his eyebrows at her, "Only if I can help ya'" he chuckled.

"Okay" she breathed, flustered yet kept eye contact. Gene looked her in the eye, making her go weak at the knees, he gulped showing his nervousness. He didn't think she'd actually agree it, hell, he was only joking himself! Was she having him on? Oh well, there's only one way to find out and they were both drunk after all, what the hell he thought, why not?

Alex stood up and held her hand out to him, he took it and she led him into her bedroom where the said dress was lying carelessly on the floor where she had stepped out of it when she got changed. Gene took his hand from hers and took the bottom of her jumper, slowly inching up abover her head to reveal her bra encasing her breasts. He itched to reach out and caress tem, kiss them. _'No way Genie boy, don't push it!'_

Alex tried desperately not to shudder at the breif contact his fingertips were making with her warm bare skin. She felt goosebumps rise and her nipples peaked through her bra. Gene couldn't help himself, he leant forward and kissed her neck, his hands held securely on her hips while his mouth was working deliciously on her throat, sucking and teasing with his teeth. Alex involuntarily moaned and brought her hands up to her back of his head, holding him in place as if she was scared he'd pull away at any moment.

He pulled back any, "Aren't you a horny, little minx" he commented while smirking, seeing and feeling her reaction to him. He wanted to kiss her senseless but thought teasing her would be better. His hands stroked delicately round her stomach and took hold of them top of her leggings. He bent down so his head was level with his hands and watched as he moved them lower and lower, until they were at her ankes and she stepped out of them herself.

She felt as though her legs were going to weaken. She didn't know at what point that the atmosphere changed to just having a relaxing drink to him undressing her seductively. It was arousing her highly and didn't think Gene would disagree either, especially the way he caressed her neck with his mouth and tongue like that. The funny thing was, neither of them was putting up much fight to stop the other. It seemed as though it was always inevitable that this would happen, sooner or later.

Gene stood back up straight to admire the beautiful form infront of him. Black underwear contrasting her creamy skin. He just wanted to devour him and Alex wanted him to devour her, the way he was watching her, taking in every intricate detail of her exposed body in. She saw him lean over to pick up the dress she had been wearing earlier, obviously ready to dress her back in it. She grabbed hold of his wrist to prevent him from picking it up, he looked at her curiously.

"Don't bother" she whispered. Alex bit her lip shyly, something Gene loved to see her do, while she raised her hands up to his chest. She eased his jacket off his shoulders, watching his face as it changed to surprise.

_'Bloody hell' _he thought to himself. _'Take your time Geno, don't rush it and make the most of it'._ His pulse was going wild as she started to undo each button in turn of his shirt, working downwards. Alex copied his actions, moving her face to nuzzle at his neck. He felt her warm breath against his ear then her tongue poke out to tease the line of his neck. She pressed small open mouthed kisses all over his throat and behind his ear. She still had her hands cluched at each side of his now un-done shirt, ready to take it off.

It took all of Gene's self control not to push her onto the bed and have his wicked way with her but he wanted to follow her lead, she was taking it deliberately slowly, just as he was. They were teasing each other, testing. Which one would crack first? Eventually, his shirt was removed and she made quick work of un-fastening his trousers, letting them fall to pool around his ankles. By this time, Alex had pulled away to look him in the eye. There was no contact between the two at all but the eye contact that was being held felt like they were both touching each other intimately.

Gene stepped out of his trousers and closer to Alex, their chests were now touching. Eye contact was still held strong. It was silent. All of a sudden, they both moved together quickly and their lips crashed together, Alex's hand pulling his head impossibly closer and Gene's hands pulling her hips into his groin. They fell onto the bed and Gene was on top, she could feel his strong erection poking into her. Alex daringly pulled his erection out of his boxers and started stroking at his shaft, closely followed by hard and powerful pumps, causing him to gasp into her mouth. Gene felt underneathe her for the clipping of her bra, with no difficulty at all, her bra was removed and his mouth was on her breasts in an instant. His teeth nipped and gently bit her nipples and it was having the desired effect because Alex was writhing underneathe him as well as speeding up in her ministrations of his hardness.

He got from off of her and laid beside her, their lips becoming less insistant on each others as the need for air became more necessary. His hands skimmed down her body and into her knickers, feeling her wetness. He groaned at the feel of her. He pulled back to take her knickers off so he could gain better access causing her to release the hold she had of him. Both free from any clothing, he got back to business. Gene's fingers were quickly inside of her, thrusting in and out while massaging her sweet g-spot. His thumb was circling her clit wonderfully, she threw her head back while shaking at the pleasure he was giving her.

"Fuck Gene, I knew you'd be good with your hands" she gasped. She desperately wanted to come, he was building her up and just as he felt her muscles start to clench in climax, he retreated his fingers from her. She was frustrated, needed his hands on her again, him inside her. Alex got up to straddle over Gene's body which was laid motionless on her bed, mesmerised by her body and actions. Soon after, his cock was inside her. She was pumping up and down on him wildly, Gene was looking up at her writhing around, pleasuring him and herself, focusing more on her vuluptuous breasts jiggling about.

"Jesus Bolly, you're amazing" he rambled, she leant down to kiss him hungrily. Tongues were fighting together and Gene quickly flipped them over, he wanted to finish for her. Wanted to be the one ramming into her sweet centre as they both came. It didn't take long until they were both screaming each others names with pleasure as their climaxes washed over their bodies.

Collapsing beside Alex, he looked at her chest raising and falling with her breathlessness. They both looked at each other silently, willing one another to say something. Gene sat up and Alex got worried. "Where are you going?"

"Getting the quilt"

"Oh" she smiled at him warmly.

With the quilt over the both of them, they fell into a blissful sleep cuddled up together.

* * *

**Well, that's a bit of rated M material for you all there. This will not be the end of the story, not sure exactly how many more chapters there will be left but hey-ho. Carry on reading and reviewing please :) If you enjoyed it, of course xxx**


	10. Adult Responsibilities

Gene woke before it was light, looking at the clock he saw it read 5:03. _'Shit, I better go before she wakes up!' _Carefully getting out of bed, he took his clothes from the floor and tip-toed out of the bedroom naked, where he could quickly get dressed in the lounge before he woke her up. Alex awoke when she heard a bang. Smiling, she reached her hand out to the other side of the bed, hoping to come into contact with Gene. However, she was met with emptiness. Opening her eyes, she saw Gene wasn't there and realised he must have been the one who made the bang on his way out. Alex felt a shallow feeling of dread in her stomach and her heart felt incredibely heavy before she fell back to sleep, no where near as warm and comfy as she was when snuggled up with Gene.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex entered CID and looked directly at Gene's office, his eyes met hers immediately before he looked down at something on his desk. Alex headed straight for him, entering his office and closing the door and blinds for some privacy. Ray made a suggestive look at Chris then aimed it at Gene's office, Chris laughed like a child before he felt a glare coming from Shaz, warning him to stop.

Inside the office, Gene looked straight at Alex as if what happened last night didn't happen and meant nothing. "Yes, hello, what?"

"Gene!" she stood with her hands on her hips looking extremely angry. She wasn't about to let him off the hook that lightly, nor was she going to let him brush it off as nothing. Gene stared at her blanky, feeling quite uncomfortable. He was never good at the type of thing so he usually avoided it at any costs necessary. Yes, she may have wanted him last night, he was the luckiest man alive but she wouldn't want him now and even if she did, he wasn't good enough for her and she'd call it a day pretty soon. It was easier to end whatever it is before it got started and one of them ended up getting hurt. Cruel to be kind, he thought. "Why did you go?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't come the innocent with me!" Her confidence seemed to diminish when she saw how cold his eyes were, how uncaring her seemed to be. "You left me, you went after you got what you wanted!" Alex's voice sounded weak as she tried to stop the tears that were fastly forming in her eyes.

"Oh, don't go all feminist on me. It's sex, woman! You need to grow up if you can't handle adult resposibilities"

Alex stared at him, the tears trickling down her delicate face, they couldn't stop. "You heartless bastard" she managed to croak out before she turned and walked out of CID with everyone looking at her in shock. Her pace quickened as she got to the entrance of the station, breaking into a run.

BANG.

Alex was lying on the road unconscious, a car racing off at the end of the road.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter as well as the delay, been a busy bee. I'll make the next chapter longer :) and update asap!**


	11. More Than Sex

Alex felt groggy, she was in pain and tried to open her eyes. Her thoughts were clouded and she couldn't think of where she was or what had happened to her, the only think she could remember was arguing with Gene in his office. There was a warm, comforting, heavy weight on her hand, it seemed to tighten as her eye lashes fluttered open. "Gene?" she asked.

When she came round fully from consciousness she noticed Shaz said next to her bed gripping her hand. _'Of course, why would it be Gene?' _she thought sadly.

"Ma'am?"

"Shaz" her voice was croaky and she was in desperate need of some water.

"Ma'am, we've been so worried about you!"

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up to lean against the propped up pillows, every movement physically hurt her, she knew she was in hospital as she took in her surroundings.

"Hit and run ma'am, the doctors said there's no lasting damange. You're very lucky, someone seems to be looking after you, you just need a lot of rest and a bit of pain relief"

Alex was shocked but glad, she wouldn't be out of work for long. She felt disappointment in Gene, he didn't seem to care. She was lying in a hospital bed and Gene didn't seem to care, even after their night together last night. About 5 minutes later, someone entered the room. Looking up, she saw it was Gene and her heartbeat increased before she rid herself of her thoughts and the anger came flooding back through. Shaz took this as her queue to leave them to it. "I'll be back tomorrow" she smiled.

Gene shuffled on his feet anxiously before sitting in the chair that Shaz had previously vacated.

"How ya' feelin' Bolly?"

"Do you even care Gene?" she shouted back.

"Of course I care you stupid tart!" he shouted back, somehow she seemed to be able to rile him so easily.

"Well, I would never have guessed, the way you were this morning!" she spat bitterly.

"I didn't do anything wrong this morning Bolls"

"And you can stop calling me that too"

"Bolly" he whispered desperately

"Are you purposely trying to wind me up?" she asked, "Even when I'm in hospital, been hit by a car because I stormed out angry at something you said to me! This is your fault and yet you still have to find a way to make a dig at me, why did you even bother coming?"

Gene felt utter guilt and regret, he knew everything she was saying was true. It was his fault she was here, he'd upset her and made her angry. "Alex" he pleaded.

"Don't call me Alex either, you never call me that!"

"What the hell am I supposed to call you then?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Whatever you choose which stays in the lines of professionalism, Drake? Inspector? I'm sure that'll be fine"

Gene hung his head, he felt real bad and she was making it worse, not that he didn't deserve it.

"I'd say the lines of professionalism are well and truely broken from last nights events" he murmered.

"Well I'd have to disagree with that, especially from this morning and they way you could brush it off so easily. As you said, it was just sex so we can go back to being professional, surely?" she said sadly.

"If that's what you want"

"What I want doesn't come into it" she purposely answered vaguely.

Gene's head shot up, he was confused. Did she want him? He knew he wanted her, not that he thought he'd ever have the courage to tell her. He was never good with words but he didn't want it to be like this. "Of course it does" he stated.

She stared at him blankly, he knew he needed to go about this from a different angle. "Bolly, Alex-" he started again, "Look, this morning I didn't know how to act. I didn't know what you wanted and didn't want to find out, that's not me. I'm a straightforward kinda bloke", Alex huffed before he carried on. "Well, I may not look like it but I am. I like things spelt out to me. You know be Bolls, I don't like apologising but I also know when I should. So, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for sleeping with me?"

"Never", they both held eye contact. A nurse entered the room and interrupted, making the atmosphere tense.

"Ms Drake, now that you're awake you should be able to go home soon, no doubt tomorrow. As long as there is someone who can be with you for one week, we want to keep you in for obs tonight but we'll provide you some pain relief"

"Oh thanks but erm-"

"I can stay with her" Gene cut in, Alex looked at him shocked. He nodded to confirm and smiled at her, Alex gazed into his eyes and her heart instantly warmed.

"Gene you don't have-"

"Do as you're told Inspector" he insisted.

* * *

The next day, Gene picked her up from the hospital and helped her to the Quattro, putting his arm around her waist so she didn't fall but still careful not to hurt her. When they got back to her flat, Gene picked her up and carried her up the stairs. After placing her delicately on the sofa, he went and into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. The whole morning had been relatively quiet, Alex and Gene exchaged fairly few words. Alex didn't know where to start, she didn't want him to hurt her again, seeing as she couldn't get rid of him this week and Gene didn't want to reveal anything or upset her again.

"Are you going back to work?" she asked as he handed her a mug full of steaming hot coffee.

"No, I said yesterday. I'm here all week"

"I thought you were just saying that so I could come home, you don't have to stay all week"

"Shut up" he snapped.

"What?"

"I'm here whether you like it or not" he said matter of factly

"But why? You can at least go to work"

"I'm not lettin' you outta my sight stroppy-knickers"

"Why?"

"For God's sake, do you never just do as you're told!"

"No" she giggled.

Gene smiled at her, "I'm not leavin' you. You got hurt because of me and I'm not going anywhere until you're fightin' fit again"

She instantly felt guilty for what she said to him yesterday, "I didn't mean it yesterday Gene, this isn't your fault"

"It is, I upset you" he stated.

"Yes" she replied with a whisper, "Yes you did". A silent tear trickled down her face.

Gene leant forward and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry"

"Are you?" she asked, tears started to fall slightly heavier. Gene simply leant forward further and kissed her forehead. He trailed his lips down her face to her lips where he kissed her gently but Alex stayed unresponsive. He pulled away and stood up, heading towards the door. "Gene?"

"What?" he answered, still facing the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out" he snapped.

"You said you'd stay with me" her voice caught in her throat as her tears blurred her vision.

"Yeah well"

She laughed, "What, you thought you'd stay here the week as a way of getting in my knickers again? I didn't respond and now because you think you're not going to get any sex, you're going", she started to sob uncontrollably.

Gene debated whether to go and comfort her or go. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say to make it better again. He hated this.

Alex felt two strong arms wrap around her and she tried to push away but she wasn't strong enough. Gene just held her.

"I know that's how it may look Alex but it's not true", he shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight so he didn't mess it up again. "I can't help it, every time I get close to someone I mess it up, I do something and fuck everything up so I've learnt to shut everyone out and now I don't know how to deal with people".

Alex relaxed into his body, she knew it was difficult for him and by the sounds of things, he was for once being completely honest and open. "Last night, well I've never been with a woman as gorgeous and intellegent and amazing and clever as you before", Alex giggled at how he described her and felt her heart explode. "Or cared about and this morning, I didn't know what to do. I woke up and you were naked and so edible I just had to go, I couldn't deal with the rejection"

She looked up into his eyes, "What rejection?" she asked.

"Bolly, why on earth would anyone like you want a beat up old copper like me?"

"I have no idea Gene" she replied. "But that doesn't matter, the fact is I do. I don't care how or why I do, I just know that I do and very much. When I woke up this morning and you weren't there, I just thought like you only wanted sex and that I meant nothing to you. Then in the office, you just confirmed that and I couldn't handle it, I had to get out"

"Bolly, I didn't mean any of that this morning. You were more than sex, you are more than sex!"

"Really?"

"Yes" he kissed he lips again and this time she responded with as much effort as she could without hurting her stomach that was still in considerable plain depsite the pain killers.

* * *

**Right, thank you for all the reviews/follows etc. I think that is going to be the last chapter now, I've started a new story 'Robert' and I'd love for you to check it out :)**


End file.
